The Battle Royale of Hogwarts
by chiharu4
Summary: Hogwarts is selected to play the game of Battle Royale. Today's lesson is to kill each other off until 1 person is left during a time limit of 3 days. Who will be the one to live? Hint: Not Harry Will people who haven't talked before reveal their secrets?


Disclaimer: None of the characters(well so far, at least) belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Author's Notes: This story is based on Battle Royale, a live action Japanese movie, and a manga. I forgot who wrote the manga, but Kinji Fusaka directs the movie.   
  
Chapter 1: Battle Royale Beginning  
  
It was a time in the magical world of Hogwarts, and some other magical schools, where students had protested going. Hogwarts had decided that all the students in the Hogwarts go on a special trip to a little island. Everybody on the tour bus was giggling, having fun, and talking with each other. Harry noticed some people in green uniforms, so did Hermione, and Ron. They started to worry a little. Nobody had any idea where they were going, or what they were getting into.  
  
"Are we there yet?", Ron asked while eating cookies like a pig.  
  
"Ron! Honestly, don't talk while you're eating, and no. We aren't there yet.", Hermione replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are going?", Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Nope, the only thing I heard was we're going on some tiny island.", Hermione replied.  
  
"Maybe, it's luxurious!", Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe, there's lots of food.", Ron said.  
  
"Maybe, there are many books to read there.", Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe, we're going on a little break to escape from all the bad things.", Harry said.  
  
They all sighed. "Maybe..", they all said.  
  
Just then, everybody went unconscious. They all went to sleep. It was sleeping gas.  
  
{A little while later..}  
  
A while later, everybody arrived there. Everybody started to wake up. They were all in a room, filled with chairs and there was a blackboard. It looked like a classroom that had been bombarded. They all looked at each other, nervous, and unsure of what was going on. They all had silver collars on their necks. The collars had a red square in the middle.  
  
"Ron!", Harry went over to Ron as he woke him up.  
  
"Hermione..", Harry then went over to Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, there was silence, and a person came through the door. It was, Severus Snape. The potions teacher, he was then followed by a group of people in green uniforms with guns. It was the regular, muggle, military.  
  
"Hello, I'm as you know, Severus Snape., your potions professor.", Snape said.  
  
He went over to write on the black board. It had, "B R Act".  
  
"Do you all know this law? Since, the magical world of Hogwarts is absolutely no good anymore. The bigwigs got together, and created Battle Royale.", Snape said. He started to walk around the room. "Can..can I go to the bathroom?", Neville asked.  
  
"No, you may not. You need to wait a little.", Snape replied.  
  
Snape continued, "Hogwarts was chosen out of some thousand magical schools. Your lesson today, is to kill each other off. Fight to the death. We notified your parents, so go for it! We have 2 new transfer students. Sen Hirashi over there, and Kiriyama Doshi over here.", Snape pointed at the 2 transfers. Sen was wearing navy blue pants and a white shirt. He had a yellow bandana wrapped around his head full of black spikey hair. Kiriyama wore black pants, with a white shirt, with a matching black jacket. His hair was orange-yellow-ish.  
  
Lavender Brown stood up, "Who are these people?!", she demanded.  
  
Parvati Patil stood up also, "Where the hell are we?", she demanded also.  
  
"Sit down! Sit down! Watch the video as you should.", Snape said.  
  
Snape turned on the t.v, and there was a woman wearing orange, with little buns at the sides of her head. She was wearing a green hat, and green shorts, and she was also wearing one of the collars that the students wore. She had black hair.  
  
"Hello there Hogwarts students! Your school was chosen out of some good thousand schools to participate in Battle Royale! Now, you're on a island that is approximately 10 kilometers around and it looks like this!", she said as she pointed to a map of the island.  
  
She continued, "You need to kill each other off until one person is left. All right, about the collars you are wearing. These collars are 100% shockproof. It monitors your pulse and movements, telling us where you are. Also, if 1 person isn't left during the time limit of 3 days, then everybody goes boom! And nobody wins. If you try to take the collars off it'll explode also. So try not to do that, okay?", she said.  
  
"You also get a backpack! It includes, 3 bottles of water, 6 Bread Rolls(3 day supply), a compass, a map, and a flashlight.", the lady on the t.v. continued to say as she pointed to the supplies.  
  
"Oh yes! I forgot one more thing! You get a weapon, and you don't your wands. Each weapon is different. It's not just knives and guns either. It's random. So, maybe you'll get lucky, maybe you won't. When I call you, you will give us your wands, and we will give you your backpack and weapon(the weapon will be in another backpack). If you will try to do a spell or hex, the collar will explode! Good luck! And remember to fight with gusto!", the lady finally finished explaining the game.  
  
"Life is a game, so fight for it!", Snape added.  
  
Author's Notes: Um..yeah. Battle Royale in Hogwarts! xDD Well, next chapter, they're going to call the students, but I'm only putting a few students, since it'll be soo long if I put calling them all up. Anyway, next chapter is where it really begins. 


End file.
